Mischief and Magic
by Phantom of the Black Pearl
Summary: Kevin is a bit lonely; his family did forget him after all. When a guardian angel spots this hurting child she calls upon her friend Jack Frost. Kevin and Jack find out that they have more in common than they thought. Jack knows what it's like to be lonely, to be forgotten. He also loves to play pranks. When the boys collide it spells trouble for a pair of nasty home invaders.


_A/N: Okay, sooo… this is the unholy spawn of my ridiculous obsession with Rise of the Guardians and my recent viewing of Home Alone (the first one) on T.V. I don't know if anyone will read this, but if you do, thank you. I am so obsessed with Rise of the Guardians that I can apparently relate it to pretty much everything. So this is what happens when I can relate it at enough points for it to be somewhat cohesive. I guess. Anyway I hope someone likes it. Oh! Technical things: this is set **after** Rise of the Guardians and **during** Home Alone. And Lilly is an OC I'm currently working into an actual story that I am in the process of writing. She is an angel (literally) and, in this particular one-shot; has been a friend of the Guardians for a while now. Let's say a few years. She and Jack are not romantically involved, in case I imply that accidentally. They are close friends because of similar history that will be explained in my fic that will come out whenever I get enough of it written. Plus I have adopted the head cannon that Jack is rather fond of physical contact because he was alone for so long. Lilly is also fond of physical contact because of reasons. Reasons that I have yet to find the words to explain. So now that you are tired of me explaining things let's get on with it, shall we? Enjoy. Please? I hope. _

Jack was bouncing from rooftop to rooftop of a rather nice neighborhood when he heard his name. "Jack! Oh thank goodness, Jack. I was hoping if I stayed here I would see you; considering the weather and all." The familiar angel smiled warmly at him as he drifted closer through the soft snowfall. "Yeah," he replied simply. The tall, petite brunette came into focus as his feet touched the roof and he stepped into comfortable conversation distance. "Could you help me, Jack?" she asked. "I know you're busy with it being winter; two days from Christmas and all, but you're the only one that-"

"Lilly," he stopped her. "I know you wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. What do you need?" She smiled at him again. He returned a grin of his own. "Thanks. It's just this kid, he… Well, he seems like he could use a friend." Lilly walked to the edge of the roof and hopped off; gliding down to the sidewalk on massive feathered wings. Jack followed. He leaped from the shingles and landed gracefully beside her. Their bare feet padded quietly up to the window of the grand house. Inside they saw a small blonde child hanging ornaments on an equally small Christmas tree. "His name is Kevin," she told Jack. "His family is on vacation in Paris; without him. They forgot him." Jack heard her voice tremble just a trace on the last sentence. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him the smallest bit. "I can't leave him alone, Jack. I just can't. Not by himself. But I get busy around this time of year too, and I have other people to look after." Lilly pulled away, placing a hand on his upper arm. "Can you help me watch over him?" Her eyes pleaded with Jack. He sighed. He couldn't say no to those sad eyes. Especially if it involved guarding a child. "Of course, Lilly. I promise you I'll do what I can." She brightened at his words. "Thank you so much Jack!" Lilly grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the window. "Come on! You have to meet him. He's quite the mischief maker; just like you," she teased.

Kevin was hanging ornaments on his makeshift Christmas tree when he felt a short blast of cold air come in through the window. He shivered and went over to close it. He turned to resume his decorating, but did a double-take. It took a long moment of staring at the window before he realized what had caught his eye. The glass was frosting faster than he had ever seen. When it had consumed one pane it stopped. Kevin watched as a snowflake was drawn in the frost by some invisible force. He stared at it for a few moments, and then looked through it. He saw through the window that it was snowing outside. "Hmm…" Kevin mumbled to himself. "Jack Frost?" he asked of no one in particular.

"That's right." Kevin whirled around to find a tall, skinny boy of about eighteen, he guessed. "Whoa!" he pressed his back against the window in surprise. "How did you… But there wasn't… Are you really…?" he stammered. Jack chuckled and nodded. "I'm Jack Frost. My friend here," he gestured to the angel atop the small Christmas tree; "tells me you're a little lonely." Kevin was a little confused as well.

"Your… friend?" He followed Jack's motion. Had there been an angel there before? Kevin visually searched the boxes of decorations. He didn't recall having put the angel on yet… Jack floated over to the tree and gave it a light dusting of snow. Then he looked back at Kevin. "You believe in angels, don't you?" Just as he was about to answer in the affirmative, the angel on his tree began to glow brightly. Kevin shielded his eyes. When it had dimmed enough he put his hands down; revealing a full-size angel who stood about the same height as Jack Frost. "Wow," was all Kevin could manage as he tried to take it all in. "Wow," he repeated; a little quieter this time. _Jack Frost and a real live angel standing in my living room,_ he thought.

The boy stared at them both for a few moments. Then he placed his thumb and forefinger on the sides of his chin and stroked it. "You don't look like I thought you would," he stated innocently. This brought a smile and a good-natured snicker to the spirits' lips. "Well that's nothing new from what I gather. Apparently I don't look like anyone thought I would. I've seen lots of Christmas specials over the years…" Jack ruminated. Lilly and Kevin both laughed at that. Then the angel took a step toward him and kneeled to his eye level. "Kevin," she began gently; "I understand your family is in Paris." She paused; concern and sympathy evident in her soft turquoise eyes. "Without you." Pain crossed Kevin's face and he looked at the floor. "Yeah," he squeaked. He straightened suddenly, blinking back tears that he refused to let fall. "But I'm alright. I can take care of myself." The eight-year-old was strong, and he would make sure that Jack Frost and this angel knew it. Lilly opened her mouth to say something but Jack beat her to the punch. "We know you can, Kev. You got this," he ruffled the boy's hair. Jack glanced back at Lilly. He knew that whatever she was going to say would have comforted the boy, but she was still a little clueless about the male ego. She went along with it; "Yes, we're just here to see that you don't get too terribly lonely, or blow something up or some such as that."

"Despite how much fun that would be," Jack began with a twinkle of mischief in his eye; "Lilly's right. We just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself or anything."

_A/N: I hadn't intended this to end here but I haven't touched it in a while and I wanted to put it up to see if anyone might like it. I'll probably finish it at some point but I don't know when it will be. If enough people like it I'll post it when it's done. Thanks for reading. By the way; when I say 'recent' up there^ in the previous A/N… when I wrote this it was recent. It's been several months since I wrote this. I'm assuming I did it over Christmas break since that movie is on a lot at that time. Anyway I hope you like it; let me know._


End file.
